


Стиратель

by Umbridge



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Character Death, Drama, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, Post-Canon, Rating: PG13, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда время не лечит</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стиратель

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Битву Реборн-пейрингов  
> Бета: Toriya

Гокудера заметил слежку гораздо раньше. Еще до того, как сел в машину со стаканом кофе в руках. Он вот уже третий день пас одного клиента для босса, но сейчас передал пост подчиненному — одному из лучших бойцов наркокартеля. И теперь мог разобраться с личной проблемой. Кто-то следил за ним. Гокудера не спеша пил кофе, рассматривая машину и того, кто сидел внутри, в зеркало заднего вида. Номера Нью-Йоркские, скорее всего, тачка прокатная, а человек в салоне — просто светлое пятно, не разобрать деталей. Только ощущение, чутье, чувство затылка, когда опасность прямо позади, как дуновение ветра. Кофе закончился. 

Гокудера открыл дверь и выбрался из машины. Синий прокатный седан по-прежнему маячил на периферии зрения. Гокудера подошел к мусорному баку, выкинуть стаканчик из-под кофе. И пока шел, фиксировал движение там, где стояла машина. 

Ничего конкретного. Только странная уверенность, что он знал причину слежки, и это не конкуренты следили, и не ОБН, кто-то другой, знакомый и незнакомый одновременно. Когда дверь седана открылась, Гокудера не спеша свернул за угол дома, рядом с которым остановился, чтобы купить кофе. Тот, кто вылезал из машины, потерял его из виду на долю секунды. Этого Гокудере хватило, чтобы отойти прилично, но не исчезнуть совсем. Ему надо было, чтобы наблюдатель пошел следом.

Остановившись возле кафе, Гокудера обернулся. За ним шел невысокий блондин, по виду ровесник, одет удобно и просто. Гокудера по тысяче признаков опознал в нем человека из мафии. Той далекой итальянско-японской мафии, из которой он сам был родом.

Гокудере почему-то не нравилось думать о детстве и юности. Он объяснял это тем, что детство у него было не слишком счастливым.

Блондин огляделся, наверное, прикидывал, куда Гокудера мог исчезнуть, потом нашел взглядом и пошел прямо на него. Значит его цель — не выследить, а… что? Убить? Какое дело может быть у итальянской мафии к нью-йоркским наркобаронам? И тем более к нему, так называемому главе службы безопасности? 

Гокудера не должен был упустить его. Чувствуя спиной чужой взгляд, он направился вверх по улице, лавируя в толпе — народ отправился по магазинам делать покупки к рождеству. Медленно падал снег, крупный, влажный. Гокудера прошел вдоль домов, мимо высоких лестниц, мимо кованых решеток и магазинов. В окнах горел свет, сверкали огнями украшенные елки. Но ему было не до праздника. 

Он посмотрел в стекло витрины — преследователь не отставал. Гокудера снова прибавил шаг, решил увести его подальше от огней. Он хорошо знал город — по крайней мере, район, в котором работал, так что прикинуться, что торопишься по делам, было легко. А вот тот, что шел за ним, вряд ли бывал тут раньше. Иначе догадался бы, куда именно они направляются.

Гокудера свернул с главной улицы на боковую, потом еще раз. От сверкающих витрин, от светофоров, от машин — желтое и цветное вперемешку — туда, где темно и никто ничего не увидит. Он нырнул в проулок между кирпичными домами. Тут воняло кошками и помойкой, над мусорными баками виднелся зигзаг пожарной лестницы. Гокудера обернулся, не сбавляя шага. Преследователь показался из-за угла ровно в тот миг, когда Гокудера присел за баком под лестницей. Он замер и прислушался. Сначала слушал только тишину, а потом, как Гокудера и предполагал, до него донеслись шаги. Человек шел по проулку, и понятно почему: больше Гокудере скрыться было негде. Все ближе и ближе. Еще секунда, и человек показался из-за бака. Тут Гокудера и поймал его. Резко подтянулся на лестницу, обхватил его голову коленями и повалил на асфальт. Человек взмахнул руками, падая. 

— Гокудера! — прохрипел он высоким голосом, когда Гокудера наступил коленом ему на грудь. — Я Базиль!

— Насрать, как тебя зовут. Откуда ты знаешь, кто я? — он уже достал пистолет и направил в лицо этому самому Базилю. Он обычно носил пистолет в кобуре под пиджаком или курткой, сбоку, чтобы легче было достать если что. 

— Мы хотим, чтобы ты вернулся!

Гокудера нахмурился. Какого черта он несет? 

— Вернулся куда? Ты бредишь, что ли? — рявкнул он. Но отчего-то слова Базиля не казались бредом. Гокудера знал, что Базиль говорит правду, и что он действительно хочет вернуть Гокудеру, но вот куда? Он сунул руку в карман джинсов, где, пристегнутая на цепочке, висела его черная ручка. Которая не писала. Он не знал, для чего она ему, но носил на удачу. Эта самая ручка сейчас отчего-то показалась ему важной. 

— Гокудера, Десятого не вернуть, ты же понимаешь. Но ты нам необходим! Ты его правая рука. Возвращайся, тебе станет легче… со временем. Всем становится.

Гокудера смотрел ему в лицо, такое незнакомое, но вместе с тем и знакомое, и в голове у него одно за другим проявлялись воспоминания. Как будто привычная картина его мыслей, его внутреннего зрения разбивалась, и на поверхность вылезали куски из какой-то другой реальности. Реальности, которой просто не могло быть.

Гокудера едва не выронил пистолет, когда один такой кусок вывалился прямо ему в глаза. Он увидел себя и еще одного человека. Невысокого, но красивого. С миловидным лицом, но сильным взглядом. Они сидели в парке, на скамейке, Гокудера курил, а этот человек — его звали Десятый, Савада Цунаеши — кормил голубей. И они разговаривали. Гокудера слышал слова, осмысливал их, но важнее слов были чувства — полного единения, покоя и счастья. Десятый взглянул на него, весело и как то по особенному, коснулся пальцами его колена, и Гокудере показалось, что он вспыхивает, как стопка старых газет, к которой поднесли зажигалку. 

— Приказываю тебе остаться. Там ничего опасного, я и без тебя обойдусь.

Гокудера открыл рот, но спорить передумал, просто накрыл руку Десятого своей и кивнул. Он был стопроцентно предан и беспрекословно выполнил бы любой приказ. Так они сидели еще какое-то время, в воспоминаниях оно казалось длиннее, но вместе с тем и короче. Никто не мог предположить, чем закончится это дело для Десятого Вонголы. 

А потом новый кусок выскочил на поверхность, заменяя этот, и Гокудера оказался в другом месте и в другом дне. Он стоял посреди мастерской и крутил в руках свою счастливую авторучку. 

— Что это? — спросил он.

Человек в очках, которого, как знал Гокудера, звали Верде, пожал плечами. 

— Стиратель. Можно стереть память о событии или человеке, или о целой жизни. Как угодно. Надо только представить себе отрезок, личность или что-то еще, нажать на кнопку. И ты чист. 

— Чист, — повторил Гокудера. — Возьму ее себе, ты не против? Испытаю на ком-нибудь особенно надоедливом.

Верде пожал плечами. 

— Только осторожнее, а то и себе память сотрешь. И еще имей в виду — Стиратель стирает непрочно, любое напоминание, зацепка, и все вернется. Надо держать объект подальше от прошлого.

Гокудера кивнул, Верде исчез, а сам он скользнул на новый пласт искореженной памяти. Он сидел в комнате, рядом с телом того красивого человека, которого недавно держал за руку. Теперь его тело было холодным. Кто-то положил ладонь на плечо, Гокудера не заметил. Он сжимал ручку в кармане. Очень крепко стиснул пальцы.

Гокудера открыл глаза. 

Перед ним по-прежнему белело перекошенное то ли ужасом, то ли жалостью лицо Базиля.

— Десятый? Где он? Что с ним? — пробормотал Гокудера, чувствуя, как капли пота стекают за воротник куртки. 

— Ты вспомнишь… — прошептал Базиль, не отводя взгляда. — Вспомнишь про кольцо, про все, что случилось. 

Новое воспоминание ударило, почти сбило с ног, и Гокудера едва не выронил пистолет. Битва, смертельная, все они ранены, Десятый сражается, потому что больше некому защитить их. Как всегда. Он почти побеждает, почти. А потом тот, с кем сражается Десятый, вдруг отражает в него его же собственное оружие. Луч прошивает Десятого насквозь, и Гокудера, распростертый на земле, видит как тот падает. Гокудера поднимается и пытается ползти. Пытается нащупать динамит и кинуть наугад. И думает — ну что там Десятый? Наверное, ранен, наверное, ему нужна помощь? 

Когда Гокудера снова очнулся, Базиль уже поднялся на ноги и тряс его за плечи.

— Гокудера, Десятый погиб. Ты же вспомнил, да? Этого уже не изменить. Возвращайся. Все пройдет. Разве ты не знаешь? Мы должны гордиться им. Мы должны уважать его смерть. Должны беречь воспоминания о нем.

Гокудера слушает и не может ответить. Светлая память, светлая печаль. Какой бред! Сказки для наивных дураков, чтобы было не так страшно умирать. Он вспоминает, как пытался забыть и жить дальше, как пытался беречь воспоминания. Мы живы, пока нас помнят. Он хранил вещи, он разбирался с убийцей, он действовал, действовал, действовал и боролся. А потом понял, что не помогает. Что он просто не может терпеть такую боль. Что они справятся без него. Тогда он отнес кольцо и положил Ямамото в почтовый ящик, купил билеты на самолет, сделал себе новый паспорт и улетел в Нью-Йорк. 

И уже здесь, в квартире, купленной еще из Токио, нажал на кнопку необыкновенной авторучки. И все забыл. И Десятого, и свою любовь к нему, и свою тоску. Не осталось ни Вонголы, ни Японии, ничего. Гокудера Хаято был одинок и никому не принадлежал. У него получилась новая жизнь, новая работа и новая мафия. 

И теперь Базиль хотел вернуть ему все, что было. Гокудера смотрел на него и не мог поверить. Для чего? Ему снова было больно, и эта боль, как выяснилось, знакомая до оскомины, никогда не проходила. Время не лечит, вот что усвоил Гокудера. Время все делает только хуже. Оно помогает понять, что потерянное потеряно навсегда. Гокудера моргнул и упер пистолет в грудь Базиля.

— Отойди. Убери руки, — проговорил он. Базиль послушно отступил. 

— Гокудера, подумай, ты нужен мафии.

Гокудера кивнул. Решение, единственно верное, уже сформировалось в голове. План. У него родился план. Гокудера отстегнул ручку пальцами левой руки и поднял ее перед Базилем. 

— Нет! Не надо! — тот вскинул руки ладонями вперед, как будто загораживаясь, но это не помогло бы. Гокудера нажал на кнопку. Они не должны знать, где он спрятался, не должны больше напоминать. Воспоминания, как выяснилось, спрятаны не надежно, надо держаться от них подальше. 

Базиль уставился на него пустыми глазами. Тогда Гокудера убрал пистолет в кобуру, развернулся и побежал прочь. Из проулка, из боковой улицы на главную. Он добежал до собственной машины, заперся и дернул с места. Остановился только когда район остался позади и начался Бронкс. Тогда Гокудера заглушил мотор, достал из бардачка сигареты и закурил. Вокруг него лежали темные окраины, то и дело лаяли собаки, вскрикивали сирены, играла музыка. Он затянулся, а потом сунул руку в карман. 

Так будет лучше для всех, сказал он себе. Прикрыл глаза, еще один, последний раз вспоминая его лицо. Лицо Десятого. Они были вместе, когда-то они были так близки, что ближе не бывает. Когда-то жаркими влажными ночами они лежали, обнявшись, в кровати и молчали. Или говорили. И это было лучшее время его жизни. Но теперь все ушло. И Гокудера не хотел помнить. 

Он уставился на ручку и нажал кнопку. Вспышка. 

Он сидел в машине, сигарета почти догорела до фильтра. На сегодня дела закончены, надо ехать домой. Кофе в стаканчике не осталось, когда только успел выпить. Вокруг двигалась пестрая предпраздничная толпа. Гокудера вздохнул и завел машину. Ему надо было отдохнуть. Потому что завтра снова нужно будет сменить своего человека.


End file.
